Fascinating New Thing
by TheStarKisser
Summary: Steven Hyde had Jo's back or as he likes to say "was her hired gun or bodyguard." Hyde was always there, even when they weren't speaking: from when she was in overalls and oversized t-shirts in grade school to mini-skirts and sweaters in middle school. Now the two are navigating high school in the mid-70s and are learning how to deal with their changing relationship.
1. The Pilot

In a town like Point Place there's not much to do for fun. There's the movies, the Hub, and the mall - but a person needs at least one friend to go do those things with otherwise they end up looking like a total loser. Josephine grumbled as she followed after her mother up the walk towards the front door of the Forman's house. If she had her way, she would be at home with a tub of chocolate chunk ice cream, listening to a few records while she tuned her new guitar. Maybe she'd give a call to her best-friend, Dawn, who was currently in Texas visiting her grandparents. One thing's for sure, Josephine did not want to awkwardly trail after her mother to the Forman's adult-only house party.

"Hi, Jeanette!" Mrs. Forman's high pitched voice drawled in greeting. How she was able to open the door with oven mitts and multiple trays in her hands was beyond Josephine. Secretly the teen thought she had some sort of housewife-mother-multitasking super powers.

"Hello Kitty! I'm so sorry I'm late. Choir practice was a little slow in getting out. I hope it's okay that I brought Joey." Jeannette Peters leaned forward to hug her friend before walking through the green front door, dragging her teen daughter after her. Mrs. Forman let out a shrill laugh. Josephine was pretty sure the small woman had had a few too many drinks by the time she and her mother showed up.

"Well of course it is Nettie! Oh, Josephine look at you. You look so cute with your bangs and little skirt. Now honey, why don't you grab a few snacks and then head to the basement. Eric and his little friends are down there. There's soda in the fridge!" Mrs. Forman talked over her shoulder as she led Jeanette to another group of adults leaving the teen alone and uncomfortable in a house of drunken adults. Josephine took a quick glance around the living room of the house before tucking her hair behind her ears and moving towards the bar to say hello to Mr. Forman. Most people thought the man was a bit of a hardass, which Jo couldn't deny, but he had always been very kind to her and Jo reciprocated that respect.

"Well, hello there Josephine. Did your mother drag you to this party? The kids are all downstairs if you want to head down." Red gave Jo a quick smile before returning to make drinks. Jo smiled back before muttering a small thanks and turning to weave through the adults, narrowly missing the monstrosity that was Mr. Pinciotti's new perm. After stopping by the fridge to grab a root beer, she headed down the narrow stairs of the Forman's basement.

"TO FORMAN!" The gang's voices echoed throughout the basement as Jo reached the bottom of the landing. She quickly took in the four older teens toasting beers. Generally, Jo didn't hang out with Eric's group. The Formans were family friends, so she was around Eric occasionally. But, his friends were almost always over at his house and she preferred the company of Eric's older sister, Laurie, to the gangly smartmouth. She also saw the family at church along with Donna and her parents. Occasionally Josephine's father invested into some local businesses and Donna's father, Mr. Pinciotti, was always looking to rub shoulders with the man when he was in town. Michael Kelso, a verified dumbass, was popular amongst the girls for his looks and 'sweet' nature. And Hyde, well their relationship was complicated. The last couple years had been awkward since the two had transitioned to high school and found places in opposite cliques. Clearing her throat, Josephine made her presence known to the group. "And what did Eric do to earn such praise?"

It was almost comical how fast the four turned around looking at Jo with horror on their faces, thinking they had been caught by one of the parents for stealing a few beers. Donna's face split into a bright smile upon realizing who had really joined the group. "Eric managed to snag a few beers and survive!"

"Yeah, he actually stole something. He's on his way to becoming a real man." Hyde grunted. Jo let out a snort at the thought of Eric being a man. Slowly she moved to find a seat amongst everyone, carefully sitting herself on the edge of the small couch after Hyde moved over to make room for her. She tried to subtly lean towards Hyde's side, not wanting to deal with a handsy Kelso. The apples of her cheeks began to flush when Hyde draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"You know what's sad? This is the proudest day of my life." Eric chuckled and leaned towards the group to toast. "Sorry, Jo. If I had known you would be here I would have grabbed one for you too."

Jo shook her head and lifted her root beer, "No worries, I'm good. Is there anything good on TV? Or, do you guys want to play cards? I have a deck in my purse." She really didn't want to sit in a smelly basement in awkward silence while the other four ignore her in their conversation. Hyde gave a sly glance to the others in the group over Jo's head.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

"You're right, Hyde. This was a much better idea than playing cards." Jo giggled, leaning into Donna's shoulder. The party was still going strong upstairs and the sounds of music drifted downstairs to the dazed group. Jerking up excitedly, she glanced around the circle with wide eyes. "You know what would make this even more awesome? Peanut butter!"

"I mean there's a reason I'm with Jackie, man. Beautiful people belong with beautiful people. But I don't know if I'm the kind of stud to be tied down, so I'm here if you ever want to take a shot. There's plenty of Kelso to go around if you know what I mean! Jo? Donna?" The redhead reached across the table to flick Kelso in the forehead. "Ow! Damn, Donna! I was joking!"

"God, I really hope Red gives me the Vista Cruiser. We could go anywhere. Do anything. Heck, we could actually go to Milwaukee for the Rundgren concert." Eric turned away from Kelso and gazed wistfully off into space.

"I'm telling you, the government has a car that runs on water, man. They just don't want us to know. It's a conspiracy, man."

"Hyde, you think everything's a conspiracy."

"Oh, a concert sounds like so much fun." Jo jumped up, pulling Donna with her. The two began swaying to the music from the party upstairs. "It's been so long since I've gotten to do something fun."

"Do you even like Rundgren?" Hyde's nose wrinkled in questioning. The two girls continued dancing, switching from simple swaying and twirls to bouncy disco moves. Jo let out another giggle before glancing down at Hyde's sunglass covered face. "You know I like all kinds of music, Steven. Oh, come on Donna. I wanna twirl you now." Everyone laughed as the small blonde tried to twirl the tall redhead under her arm.

* * *

The sounds of music, arcade games, and different groups of conversation hit Jo as she walked through the door of the Hub. Eric had invited her to meet the group at the joint to hang out for a bit. She was actually grateful for the company: her mother was in Chicago visiting one of Jo's older brothers and her new grandbaby, and she had just received news from Dawn that she would be remaining in Texas for a few more weeks because her grandfather was ill. Spotting the group she was meeting towards the back, Jo moved to squeeze past the crowded tables and games.

"I may not say this right because I am new to English, but she has tremendous breasts. Yes?" Hyde turned from his game to see the girl Fez, the foreign exchange student, pointed out. Having just arrived and standing behind the rest of the group next to the jukebox was Jo. His eyes traveled from the bottom of her tight bell bottoms up to the tight yellow shirt that was tucked into the high waistline up a little further to the sweet, bright smile she was giving to the gang in greeting. Hyde's eyes widened in surprise upon realizing that, yes, her breasts looked fantastic in her little shirt. 'When did she fill out?'

"She's off limits, bud." Hyde quietly muttered to his new foreign friend. Jo gave a little wave upon seeing them. He smirked back as he made his way back to the groups table.

"Michael, who is this guy?" Jackie grated, gesturing to the caramel-colored new guy.

"Oh, that's Fez. He's a foreign exchange student."

"Who'd we exchange for him?" Jo rolled her eyes at the cheerleader's dumb question and gave a small smile to Donna. Jackie and Jo had shared classes together since Jo's family moved from Chicago to Point Place in the spring of '72. It took a while to get used to her shrill, demanding voice and she was sure the group was struggling.

"Donna. Jo. I have to go to the ladies room." With a huff Jo moved to follow the tiny brunette. "DONNA!"

The group made their way to the small ladies room. Donna and Jo leaned on the walls and watched with annoyed faces as Jackie fluffed her hair and reapplied her lipstick. "Isn't Michael the most gorgeous guy in Point Place? He is so lucky to be dating me!"

"Yeah, the dreamiest." Jo replied with a roll of her blue eyes. Standing up straight she addressed the redhead across from her. "Hey Donna? Would you mind if I got ready for the concert at your house? And, maybe borrowed one of your band shirts?"

Jackie scoffed. "Why would you want to wear one of her man shirts? You want to look cute for Steven. Not like a lumberjack." Donna gave Jo an inquisitive look at Jackie's comment about Hyde. Her eyebrow raised when Jo began to blush a little and shifted her eyes to the grimy floor.

"No, Jackie. I want to look like I belong at a rock concert. So, Donna?"

"Yeah, sure. It should be fun. As long as Eric actually gets the cruiser." The girls left the bathroom to head back to the boys. After another hour of messing around, munching on fries and sucking down sodas, the group decided to head their separate ways. Jackie dragged Kelso off with a steel grip, talking about the different ways she could do her hair and demanding confirmation that the other girls in class weren't nearly as pretty as her. Jo offered to give Donna a ride so the two could finalize their plans. Hyde walked after the girls and watched them slide into Jo's convertible. "What? I can't get a ride too?"

Jo gave a soft chuckle as she pulled down her sunglasses from her hair to the bridge of her nose. "Do you really want to be a part of a remotely girly conversation? Or, chance being caught in a baby blue Volkswagen with Elton John blaring?" Hyde leaned down on the edge of Jo's door getting close enough to see his reflection in her square frames.

"Well that depends, Joey. Is the conversation gonna involve talk about modeling bras, panties, bathing suits or anything else for each other? If so, I'd really like to imagine it in detail." Jo held Hyde's gaze for a few seconds, feeling the heat between them before letting out a loud laugh and pushing his face away from her.

"Come on, Hyde. Don't be a pig. Let's go Donna." With a wave and beaming smiles the two girls peeled off leaving Eric, Hyde, and Fez to walk home.

* * *

Josephine watched as Eric tested the tires to make sure everything was good to drive. Everyone was thrilled that Eric's parents had decided to give him their old car, immediately starting to collect change and possible recycling for gas money. Glancing down, she checked the knot she had tied into the Todd Rundgren shirt Donna had let her borrow. She had a surprising amount of fun getting ready with the older girl. When Eric's older sister, Laurie, helped her get ready for dates and parties there was always an excessive amount of makeup and lack of underclothes involved to catch the attention of any male in the vicinity. While Donna might not have the same fashion sense, she knew how to make Jo feel comfortable and pretty. Conversation between the two wasn't awkward or stilted. They shared similar tastes in music and opinions on the political climate. Donna even slipped up on her little crush on Eric, confirming the suspicions Jo had for years.

Leaning up against the car, Jo glanced down at Eric as he checked the last tire. "Hey, Eric. Thanks for inviting me along to the concert. I know I'm younger than you guys and no one wanted Jackie to tag along so..." She trailed off.

"Hey, man. It's no problem. You're pretty cool without my evil, bitch sister and the pep squad around." Jo snorted at the thought of Laurie. She was pretty mean to her little brother and his friends. "Besides my mom said that your mom thought you were becoming pretty reserved lately. Or something like that and that it might be a good idea if, uh, I-we included you more." Looking away, Jo nodded in understanding. 'So it was a pity invite. Great.'

"Kelso, that's so sweet." Donna moved to get into the front seat next to Eric as Kelso opened the passenger door.

"Actually I'm riding shotgun."

"No, you're not." Jo rolled her eyes at the doofus. Couldn't he see that Donna wanted to sit next to Eric. She opened the opposite back door and moved to slide into the backseat of the cruiser. "Just get in the back, Kelso."

"Well I'm not riding in the back."

"Why don't we just let Eric decide?"

"Eric?"

"Kelso-get in the back!" Grumbling the idiot moved to get in next to Jo as Donna took the spot next to Eric.

"Taking her for a spin?" Red walked up through the side door of the garage.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, have a good time. Oh, one more thing. Very important. About the car, she's old, so no trips out of town. Ever. Understood." Everyone in the car visibly deflated at the man's words. "Well, have fun!"

"I guess that's that. We're not going."

"Eric, do you want to go?"

"He said no trips out of town."

"It's your car. Do you wanna go?" Donna questioned. The group had been planning this trip to the concert for a while and everyone was excited. While Josephine had her own car, it was nowhere near as large as the cruiser and could only fit maybe five people.

"But he's God!" Eric exclaimed in protest.

"Eric, you are a seventeen year old man. I'm gonna go with whatever you say."

"Donna, I think man is a little generous. Don't you think?" Jo smirked. Eric was practically shaking at the idea of defying Red, but when Donna set her hand on his shoulder he stilled. She sent a small glare back at Jo. "It's your decision."

"It is my decision. And, my decision is we're going to a concert!" The three cheered at Eric's choice to start up the car and pull out of the driveway. The small group headed off to pick up the other three members. First was Fez. Jo didn't appreciate having to scoot closer to Kelso and had to punch him when he put his hand around her waist. By the time the group had picked up Hyde, Kelso had tried to grab Jo's ass twice and her chest once before she demanded to switch seats with Fez. When Jackie got in, the back seat of the cruiser became overly crowded. The brunette climbed into her boyfriend's lap and immediately attached her lips to his. Fez watched the two with a fascinated and somewhat creepy expression. Hyde pulled a startled Jo into his lap, hoping to make more room in the car.

"I'm surprised you own a Rundgren shirt." Hyde nodded his head to the design and name across Jo's chest. He glanced down and practically groaned at the sight of the sliver of skin between the tied up top and the waistline of her bell bottoms. He didn't know why he was suddenly finding aspects of the girl in his lap attractive and borderline intoxicating. The two had known each other since middle school when Hyde scared off a group of bullies and that had been their relationship since. Hyde saw himself as a kind of protector for the small blonde. Maybe even a little bit of a corruptor, as he thought about the night of the party where she had joined their circle. The stoner had been surprised when the church going good girl easily took a hit from their stash and then proceeded to take three more hits afterwards.

"I don't. It's Donna's." Jo glanced back at Hyde, noticing his eyes were pointed away from her face and focused on a different part of her body. She shifted, slightly uncomfortable with his gaze. He closed his gaping mouth and glanced away from the angel in his lap. The two sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the ride until the cruiser broke down in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm telling you we're out of gas," Michael insisted.

"We're not out of gas." Eric responded, a little annoyed.

"It's the battery. It's six years old and shot to hell." The mechanic was blunt with the group of teens who had found their way to his shop.

"I know what. I'll just call my dad." Jackie suggested as she climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Jo shook her head at Jackie's solution. The girl was a spoiled, only child who had no clue how parents really worked.

"Kelso, tell her."

"He can't take the car out of town."

"I'm not calling his dad."

"Jackie," Hyde started slowly as he came back from looking at the engine, "Parents talk to each other about how 'we' screw up."

"Why would they talk about that?"

"Oh, you special girl. They can't help it." Jo shot back at Jackie.

"Look, say there's a party. See…" Eric and the rest of the group proceeded to act out a possible scenario where their parents discussed the debacle the teens had found themselves in and the eventual punishment. The six teens began to hustle as Jackie looked on in irritation.

"Guys! We are in the middle of nowhere, and I have to go to the ladies' room. Donna! Jo!"

"No thanks, Jackie. I'm gonna stay here and see if I can help with the car." Donna reluctantly followed the demanding girl who was stomping off. On her way past, she gave Jo a dirty look and mouthed, "Lucky."

"So, where are you going?" The mechanic questioned.

"Rundgren concert."

"Cool, so you want a battery? 'Cause I can get you a battery."

"Are they cheap? Or, possibly free?" Eric pleaded.

"Thirty-two bucks. Minimum." Once again the mechanic was straight with the group of teens, but not to their delight. Eric looked to Josephine, his eyes practically begging that she put up the money for the battery. With a sigh, she took a quick look through her purse. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't bring that much. I wasn't expecting to break down on the side of the road."

Kelso pulled the mechanic's attention to him as he tried to haggle. "I'll tell you what. We'll trade you our battery plus five bucks for one of your batteries."

"Well that's a really sweet deal, my friend. But, how 'bout this: one battery for two concert tickets?" The mechanic negotiated.

"We can't give up two tickets." Kelso shut the idea down. Jo threw her hands up in frustration. She thought she was in for a fun night: listening to music and building new friendships. Instead she was stuck on the side of the road at a dingy mechanic shop that wasn't nearly as nice as her brother's.

"Then I'm calling home for a ride." Jo turned to the mechanic to ask if she could use their phone inside the shop. As she walked away she could hear the guys behind her talk in frustration. A hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back before she could follow the mechanic inside. Looking up she saw it was Hyde who stopped her from going in to make a phone call.

"Jackie and Kelso are out. We're going."

* * *

Hyde danced to the sounds of Todd Rundgren, waving his lighter through the air. This ended up being a great night despite the hiccup with the car. Now that Kelso and Jackie weren't there to annoy the group, it was even better. The curly-headed teen glanced down to the blonde at his side that was similarly dancing and waving around her lighter. That was something that surprised him. He didn't know that she carried a lighter. She seemed too innocent to indulge in the same activities as him.

When Kelso suggested giving up Joey's ticket, an unusual amount of anger built up inside him. He couldn't imagine leaving her behind at the mechanics and wanted to give Kelso a few punches for even suggesting the idea. With another glance at Jo, Hyde took in her figure swaying to the guitar solo with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. He put his arm around her shoulders to pull her into his side. That sweet smile was now directed at him and instantly the anger that had been building up inside died down. 'This turned out to be a great night indeed.'


	2. Eric's Birthday

Since the Rundgren concert, Jo had found a new routine in spending most of her afternoons in Eric Forman's basement surrounded by his group of friends. She currently found herself sitting in a dingy chair next to Hyde, feet up across his lap and her eyes glued to the small television set as another episode of Petticoat Junction began to play.

"Does it bother anybody else that these women live in Hooterville?" Hyde questioned.

"Technically, Petticoat Junction is down the track from Hooterville." Eric reasoned. Jo rolled her eyes at the boy, sarcasm rolling off her tongue. "Because that makes such a big difference."

"Okay," Hyde shot back. "Does it bother anybody else that these women live down the track from Hooterville."

"It bothers me that they bathe in the town water tank."

"With the dog!" Kelso added on to Donna's comment. Jackie stopped fluffing Kelso's hair to correct the group. "It isn't the drinking water! It is the water for the train."

"Again - because that makes such a big difference. It's still three naked women with a dog." Jo shot back. She looked away from the TV and began to examine and pick at her pink polished nails.

"I want to be the Hooterville dog." The foreign kid, Fez, leaned forward in his chair with interest.

"Yoo-hoo! Coming down!" Mrs. Forman's voice echoed through the basement as she made her way down the steps with a load of laundry. "Now don't mind me. I'm just putting some clothes in. Eric, honey, I thought you could wear this on your birthday. It's nice and you look so handsome in it!"

"Why would I want to dress nice for my birthday?" Eric asked.

"It's your birthday?" Kelso asked stupidly.

"Oh you never know what's going to happen on your birthday?" Kitty replied trying to be coy. Eric sighed heavily before turning to fully face her. "Mom. Do not throw a party for me."

"Well listen to mister popularity. Like I have time to throw you a party. Oh, um, by the way, your sister, Laurie, is coming home from college for the weekend. No special reason. She just is." Kitty turned and ran back upstairs.

"Well, you're getting a party and best of all it's a surprise!" Donna smiled back at Eric.

Josephine turned away from the TV to look back at the birthday boy. "Look on the bright side Eric! My dad will be in town for the party which means you're ensured at least one good gift."

"I just realized Donna's older than you."

"Only by a month." Fez patted Eric on the shoulder proudly. "Good for you Eric!"

"Good for me what?"

"It is good luck to fall in love with an older woman." Eric's eyes widened and he glanced quickly between the tactless foreign boy and Donna, who was sitting right in front of them. "Fez! Fez-"

"What?" Fez smiled innocently. "They come with livestock." Donna just shook her head in embarrassment and covered her face.

* * *

The next day Josephine found herself, once again, at the Forman residence. The girl had originally planned to spend time with Donna but the tall red-head was with Jackie watching the boys play two-on-two in the driveway. Jo wasn't really one for basketball. Her preference leaned towards soccer; the petite girl held a spot on the high school girl's team as a striker. Still, it was a choice of either hanging out in the drive doing nothing or going home and getting wrapped up in one of her mother's numerous community projects. So, Jo leaned up against the side of the Vista Cruiser with the two other girls and watched the boys play.

"So-" Jackie turned abruptly towards Donna. "What are you gonna get Eric for his birthday?

"I don't know. Nothing seems right. I want to get him something special." Jo's eyebrows scrunched together as she stared at Donna. It made sense that the girl would want to get something special for Eric because of her crush on the scrawny boy, but the way she spoke was so odd. Blue eyes connected with brown as Jackie and Jo smiled at each other from across the hood of the Cruiser after coming to the same conclusion.

"He kissed you!" Donna shook her hands begging Jackie to keep her shrill voice down. "Okay, get in the car! Donna! Get in the car so we can talk!"

Josephine jumped in the spacious back seat and slammed the door shut.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Yeah, Donna! What happened?" The girls asked excitedly. Donna gave a quick glance back at Josephine before turning to talk to Jackie.

"Jackie! I'm not gonna talk to you about this. Maybe Jo, but not you."

"Then who are you gonna talk to?" The girls glanced out at the boys who had abandoned basketball in favor of making noises with their armpits. "And, no offense to you, Josephine, but it's not like you have a ton of experience with boys and romance."

"Hey! I've dated! Just not a ton…" Jo trailed off looking back out the window. A stupid curly-haired public nuisance always seemed to scare off any boy that seemed interested. Jackie shook her head and raised her hand to cut off Jo, "I said no offence."

"Okay. We get home from the Rundgren concert and I'm sitting on the hood of the car and I kissed him!"

"French or American?"

"Does that matter?" Jackie shot a glare back at Jo. The blond just raised her shoulders questioningly in response.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you about this." Donna seemed close to shutting up about the matter, embarrassment washing over her. However, watching the idiots carry poor Fez by his underwear seemed to shake away any discomfort she felt and she turned back to the shrill brunette.

"Oo-kay, so!" Donna clapped, ready to start. "Look I've lived next to Eric my entire life, and we talk about everything together. We like the same music. We love the Packards. And then I kissed him and then everything's changed! I don't know if he's my boyfriend or my best friend and if he's my boyfriend then I lose my best friend and if I screw it up I lose my best friend and my boyfriend and now I have to get him this gift and-"

"Donna! Donna! I've solved it. Get him a scented candle."

"A scented candle?" Donna and Jo both look at Jackie like the girl was certifiably insane.

"It's practical and romantic." Jackie defended her gift idea. It wasn't like the other two girls had come up with any better alternatives. "Oh yeah."

"Thank god I don't have to deal with your dilemma, Donna. I just have to get him one or two new cassettes and then put my name on whatever my mom and dad plan on gifting the nerd." Jo patted Donna's shoulder comfortingly. "Anyway I'm going to go grab a soda. Do either of you want anything?" After both of the girls gave Jo their requests, she headed into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"Oh hello, Josephine!" Mrs. Forman's cheerful voice startled the young girl causing her to jump and hit her head off the edge of the fridge. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Son of a-!" Jo hissed as her hand gingerly touched the quickly forming knot on her head. "Hey, Mrs. Forman. I thought you would be at work. How're you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just fine. Red and I got home a little while ago. We had to pick up Laurie at the bus station. She's home for the weekend, you know!" Kitty's voice seemed to teeter away from her cheery lilt at Jo's question. Only a few hours at home and Laurie was already making her mother tense.

"Laurie's home?" Jo asked excitedly.

"That's what I just said. It's just so wonderful." Kitty's wide smile strained at the corners.

"Mrs. Forman, could you run these out to Donna and Jackie? I'm just gonna go say hi." Jo inched around the edge of the kitchen, handing off the soda's to Mrs. Forman, and turning to run down the basement stairs.

"Laurie!" Five heads turned to watch a squealing Jo barrell down the basement steps before wrapping the half-dressed college student in a tight hug. The four boys winced at the high pitch her excited voice had taken. "You're home! This is so exciting!"

"Joey! Oh my god! Have your boobs gotten bigger?" Laurie held Jo by the shoulders, noticing how much the younger girl had grown since she had left for college. "Have you gotten taller?" Jo nodded her head excitedly. It was hard for Eric and his friends to understand how Laurie Forman and Jo Peters were such good friends. In fact it was impossible. First there was a four year age difference. Secondly there was the fact that Jo was a sweet, church going, choir singing gal where Laurie was the greatest evil whore bitch that ever walked the earth. Yet their relationship sailed close to sisterly most of the time.

After growing up with four older brothers, Jo had gotten used to shoving aside any girly or overly-emotional instincts. She always had to be tough and ready to take a punch. Yes, Laurie could be rough and a little vindictive but she always had Jo's back and never lied to her. When their family first moved to Point Place, Jo had spent her time in solitude; staying quiet in class, eating alone in the library and at the end of the day, locking herself away in her bedroom with a few records. In a strange series of events, Laurie kind of took Jo under her wing. Forced home spa days turned into not-so forced shopping trips. The girl-time helped acclimate Jo to Point Place and pulled her out of her dreary funk.

"This means that we have to go shopping before I head back to school! Eric, I understand that you have the wagon now. I want to borrow it tomorrow night. I need it."

"Okay, but I need a favor."

"For you? I don't think so."

"Come on. Look, just tell mom that I'm too old for surprise parties."

"But, you're the baby. And mama loves her baby."

"Look if you do it, you can borrow the Vista Cruiser."

"Oh, come on. Laurie, you don't have to do Eric a favor. I'll drive you. I have the convertible now."  
"Jo! Shut up!" Eric glared at his friend. Laurie shook her head at the two. As much as she loved Josephine, the girl was too young to be out and about with herself and her college friends.

"Sorry, Jo. No can do. I'll need it all night."

"All night? Fine."

"Then it's a deal. Baby." Laurie pinched her brother's cheek before grabbing her laundry and pulling Jo after her to head upstairs. "C'mon Jo. I have some outfits to model and I need help deciding what to wear."

"Hey, Jo." Hyde's voice caught her attention. "If I stop by your house sometime, do you think there's a chance I'll catch you dressed like Laurie?" The boy referenced the way the older girl was dressed in just a sweatshirt and underwear. Jo glanced up at the basement door seeing Laurie waiting for her expectantly. While she wanted to reply with a witty and flirty comeback, the way Fez and Kelso groaned at the idea of her half dressed made her annoyed. Why did Hyde think it was okay to make sexual innuendos about her in front of his friends who were notorious horndogs? With a huff Jo turned and stomped up the rest of the stairs.

"Oh, get bent Hyde!"

* * *

"Are you serious? That is so gross, Laurie! Why would you tell me about Eric's morning wood." Jo giggled with Laurie in a corner. Mrs. Forman was running around adding the finishing touches to the party snacks before going to call up the gang from the basement.

"I just thought everyone should know that my pervert brother has been having dirty, dirty dreams." The two girls fell into another round of giggles. Across the living room, the gang entered from the kitchen one by one, with the exception of the scrawny now-seventeen year old the two girls were talking about. "Probably about the pretty red-head next door too." Jo's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How'd you know Eric and Donna liked each other?"

"Oh, please Joey. It's so obvious. About as obvious as your thing for the town deviant." As if he knew he was being talked about, Hyde glanced across the room at the two in the corner. Making eye contact with Jo, Hyde's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at her wide eyes and red cheeks. He didn't know what he did to make Jo uncomfortable or irritated with him, but he knew something had happened. Since Laurie got back home, Jo had barely hung around him or the rest of the gang. The boy didn't understand girls.

"Laurie! No. Shush-"

"Shut up he's coming! He's coming" Kitty ran back into the living out of breath. Jo moved away from Laurie, not wanting to deal with the idea of people knowing about her possible attraction to Steven Hyde. Instead she moved over to stand awkwardly next to her mother. When Eric entered the room, everyone gave a half-hearted "Surprise!"

The small crowd gathered around the birthday boy giving him their congratulations and urging him to open their gifts first. Kitty demanded that her baby boy wear a birthday crown, which Eric reluctantly wore. Quickly, everyone found seats across the living room. Jo settled herself on the floor next to the coffee table and watched Kitty and Red shove their present onto their son's lap excitedly. Eric tore into it hopefully, letting out a disheartened, "Wow."

"I mean… Yeah... "

"It's an 8-track tape player!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Just what you asked for!"

"You made such a big deal about it, I wrote it down." With an air of dismay, Eric moved on to open the smaller gifts in the present pile. Slowly he moved down the guest list receiving cassettes from Hyde and a hot shave dispenser from the Pinciotti's.

"Here Eric. Happy Birthday!" After seeing the disappointing parade of gifts Eric had received thus far Jo was happy with what she and her family were giving him and knew that he would be as well. "Mine and my parents kind of go together, so here ya go!"

A large smile graced Eric's face at the sight of the large box, small bag and card. Opening her bag first, his smile dropped at the sight of more cassette tapes. Moving to the large box, Eric was expecting a new nice pair of shoes, possibly a coat, but then the wrapping was pulled away to reveal the gift he had been really hoping for: a cassette player for the Cruiser. "You guys didn't have to spend that much money on this!"

"Oh no worries. It's second hand and we got a good deal on it. I brought it back from James' shop after visiting him, Alice and the baby in Chicago." Jeanette spoke up from her place next to Midge by the piano. "And, Roy sends his apologies about having to stay in the city and miss your party. He hopes that you enjoy your presents and what he put in the card."

"I got you something." Donna spoke up and grabbed her present eagerly.

"No! Donna, come help me find my purse. You too, Jo! Now!" Jackie dragged the two into the kitchen.

"Jackie you didn't even bring a purse!"

"You can't give him his present in front of his guy friends! And you especially can't follow after the great gift Jo gave him!"

"Jackie, I am one of his guy friends. Besides what's wrong with giving my gift after Jo?"

"Um, not that I agree with Jackie, but I kinda agree with Jackie. You're trying to move away from being just 'guy' friends toward something more special. Right?" Jo looked at Jackie for confirmation and the girl nodded.

"I've also put a lot of thought into this gift. Please do not wreck this for me."

"I'm sorry," Donna apologized. "I guess I was being selfish."

"It's okay." Jackie patted Donna's shoulder. The taller girl glanced over Jackie's head at Jo and the two shared an eye roll over Jackie's behavior. A beat of silence settled on the girls before Donna asked, "Now what was wrong with going after Jo?"

"Oh," Jackie replied. "It's just clear she spent more money and therefore cared a little more." The brunette moved away from the two girls back into the party.

"She's insane." Josephine shook her head in disbelief. "Your's will obviously mean more because it's from you."

"You think so?" The red-head looked to the younger girl for affirmation. Jo smiled.

"I know so. Now come on. Let's get back to that party!"

* * *

"Hey where did Laurie head to?" Jo looked down at Hyde questioningly.

"She headed out. Didn't want to hangout with a bunch of 'kids.'" Jo bobbed her head in understanding. That made sense. Laurie was older, away at school and had a life that didn't involve a bunch of high schoolers. Besides she had gotten to spend all yesterday evening and most of the day with her. Jo reached a dainty hand into the bowl of chips that sat in Hyde's lap.

"What are you doing?" Hyde asked.

"Grabbing some chips."

"Yeah. Why these ones? There's like four other bowls."

"Because I want these chips." Jo's face scrunched up in confusion. Hyde was being more standoffish than usual. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's yours? You haven't talked to anyone except Laurie for the last two days!" Hyde stood up quickly from his seat, clearly agitated.

"I don't get why you're so upset. I haven't seen Laurie in ages."

"And the minute she gets back you act like a preppy bitch. Talking about clothes and shopping and crap. And then telling me to 'get bent!'" Even in her heels, Hyde towered over her. His cold eyes bore into her narrowed and irritated ones. Angry static seemed to crackle between the two.

"Are you serious? Laurie being home had nothing to do with that! I wasn't comfortable with the way you were talking about me in front of your friends who, by the way, have a tendency to be extreme perverts." With a huff Jo stomped away to the kitchen, grabbing a plate of cupcakes on her way. Plopping down into a seat at the kitchen table she tore into the first cupcake aggressively. Keeping quiet, eating her plate of cupcakes, and stewing in her aggravation, Jo watched everyone set up for Donna to give Eric her gift. Three cupcakes in and Mr. Forman led a happily tippsy Mrs. Forman through the door. The two ignored the cluster of kids at the counter who were gazing at the couple outside.

"Have a nice night Mr. Forman?" Josephine asked. The older man chuckled, "Just fine. Yourself."

"Oh, the best." She replied shortly before tearing into another cupcake. White cake and chocolate frosting was a great combination.

"Look, look! He's going for it." Jackie exclaimed. "Jo, you're missing it."

"You guys are being creepy."

"Nah, it's his birthday. She should kiss him first." Kelso commented.

"She did it last time!" Jo butted in from her corner.

"What?" All of the boys turned to look at frosting covered Josephine for more information.

"Nothing!" Jackie hushed them. "Shut up and watch!"

"Creepy!" Jo sang from her corner.

"Come on, Forman! Go for it!" Hyde cheered.

"The door is open. We can hear you!" Eric complained from the patio. "We can see you!" The group quickly dropped to the floor, trying to continue to spy on the couple.

"Is he kissing her?" Fez asked.

"None of us can see, Fez."

"Eric, are you kissing her." Jo let out a sugar induced giggle at Fez's antics and it only doubled when Eric slammed the screen door shut in response.


End file.
